Summer dreams
by N0face
Summary: Penny is having scary dreams of a demon getting closer to her for each dreams she haves. all she wants is a good nigth sleep, not to find out that her dream demon is the human devouring demon that lingers in Poho where she and her father is on vication
1. Chapter 1 Road Trip

(A/N I don't own Jeepers Creepers I only own my own characters so peace and read)

**Chapter 1: Road Trip**

It was a hot summer Penny walked across a corn field, the corn hanging like heads and their leaves like hands brushing at her skin. She walked so long it felt like an eternity the yellow leaves of the corn growing thicker, the sun was burning it was almost like she couldn't take it she fell down in the corn field.  
>The world was spinning then she got the feeling of something was circling her she looks up and crows was circling over Penny and some was coming slowly down she kicked in motion and got on her legs and ran so fast her legs could carry her.<br>Then her legs felt lighter like she didn't touch the ground she looks down and the ground was gone she was falling from a hill.  
>She hit the ground with her feet and they felt like chopstick breaking she screams and falls on her back rolling down the hill when she stops her head felt groggy and she was dizzy she looks up in a blood red sky, Penny's heart travelled to her throat. She sit up and to her horror she finds naked men and woman stitched up some had different limbs, a woman had her head stitched on her body and a men had stitches over his chest she looked around they was circling around her.<br>Penny couldn't scream her voice was gone her mouth was dry as a desert she scrambles away far as possible, then hands gripped her shoulders she couldn't move her body was cold, shivers ran down her spin as someone's nose sniffed in her hair and her neck. A hands travel to her neck stroking her throat with its finger the hand was grey she couldn't think straight the second hand travelled to her stomach rubbing it gently with its palm she gasps she closed her eyes trying to get her mind on something else but she was snapped out of it when she was on her back on the ground her eyes still closed she felt a warm breath on her face she opens her eyes and a man looking creature was over her his skin was grey his face was horrifying razor sharp yellow and white teeth couldn't figure out his eyes since they were covered by a fedora hat. The creature opens it mouth and it says or more like forcing the word out "Penny" and a smirk was formed.

Penny shot up in her bed screaming a scream she felt like she had held in a long time she grabs her throat as if someone had stroked her she gasps looking wildly around.  
>It was morning then her door opens and her dad runs to her "what's wrong? I heard you scream" he said breathing heavy Penny looks in her dads brown eyes relaxing but she was far from calm she was like a walking corps standing up from its grave "just a bad dream" she says smiling.<br>Her dad look worried he brings a hand and strokes her head "again, if I didn't know better those Freddy movies of yours that is giving you these nightmares" he said, Penny shakes her head a no "I don't know I never had nightmare this terrifying" she said.

Her dad looking more worried by the second feeling guilty not being with her in her summer vacation he was working all day not spending time with his daughter like he should but this weekend is different he is going to take her on a vacation down to a old friend of him Jeezele that crazy woman was his old girlfriend in school.  
>Penny's dad smiles walking to the door "come on buddy come down and I will make pancakes with banana and chocolate with lots of bacon and syrup" he said Penny jerking out of the bed running to the bathroom her dad chuckling always know what to make her in top mood.<p>

Penny was dressing in her favourite t-shirt a white with red text "_nightmare on elm street"_ she was a fan of Wes Craven's films they was to die over.

She looks in the mirror her black hair hanging down as a water fall her green eyes she had got from her mom she hate those eyes they were like a mirror to her mom that couldn't love her only child her mom left them when she was seven Penny was glad she left, her mom was nothing but a bitch the day she left, her parents had a fight and it ended up with her living.

Penny smelled the rich smell beacon she left her bathroom and got down stairs seeing that her pancakes was finished and a glass of juicy was beside her plate. Penny walks to the table and sits down and eats her delicious treat her dad settling himself with some eggs and bacon and tea.  
>"You know that I have free this weekend" Penny's dad said sipping his tea Penny looked up from her pancakes and nods "a old friend of mine invited us down to her to a visit, what you say; me, you and a good couples of good rock music on a road trip to Poho" he said smiling putting his cup down and stuffed some bacon in his mouth.<br>Penny smiles long road trips with her dad was something they had always had enjoyed together "yes, when do we leave?" Penny asks stuffing a syrup socked pancake in her mouth. "Today I got free early from work so when we have eaten and packed our stuff it's out on the road you and me against the world." He said taking his plate to the dish washer put it in Penny smiles she scoffs the last bit of her breakfast in her mouth and she swallowed it down with the rest of her juicy.  
>She puts her plate and all in the dishwasher and she sprint upstairs to pack some clothes and some other stuff she thinks will come in handy she then pack her bag to have in the car her books and some small stuff as a small knife. She takes a quick shower dress up with her elm street shirt and a pair of baggy pants she walks down with her bags, the biggest round her shoulder, the small one in her hands "you ready buddy?" her dad asks standing in the door way ready to leave.<br>Penny nods and walks out with her dad to his car they put everything in it and buckle themselves up Penny was really excited but she couldn't put the dream away.


	2. Chapter 2 Ghost Truck and Erotic Dreams

(A/N I don't own Jeepers Creepers or their characters I only own my own)

Chapter 2: Ghost Truck 

The road trip was long one they was on east 9, Penny was laughing off old jokes and stories her dad told her "It's true we took and put fire crackers under the chairs to the same science teacher you have, she still won't forgive me for putting glue on her pencil so she couldn't write" her dad said chuckling Penny started to switch on the radio when she came over _Long tall sally _"yes!" she says starts sing with it her dad joining in both unknown that a truck came up behind them in wild speed.

When the song ended Penny looks behind to get her bag but then she gets her eyes on the ghost looking truck that came racing up to them she looks to her dad worried "dad" she whispers her dad didn't hear her she was about to say it when a booming 'honk honk' sound came from behind them Penny jerks her head to the ghost truck boomed more of the terrifying sound.  
>Her dad had trouble steering the car he drive from left to right, the ghost truck doing the same when the ghost truck came up on my side it bumped hard in the side of the car that she went flying over to the other side but got quickly up her dad mumbling something under his breath about road physic. The ghost truck goes forward in high speed and is in front of us before Penny saw a sign with BETINGU written on it. The ghost truck speeded up and was gone in the horizon of roads "fuck" she breathed out sitting back in her seat breathing heavily as if she had been in a marathon she looked at her dad who muttered colorful curses. "You okay?" her dad asks, Penny nods slowly before looking to her window a large crack was in it.<p>

Penny and her dad revived at her dad's old friend late afternoon the sun was gone and the moon was up shining over the long grass fields. Penny walked out of the car looking at dent in the side it was massive as if a bull had ran in to them, Penny shakes her head and walks to the backseat and grabs her bags, her dad had already walked in to his friend Penny felt like standing out for while she put her bags on the stairs.  
>Jeezels house was old, it was a brown house with dark red windows her door was in the similar fashion, and it was dream catcher on her door. The garden had trees around her house and a small strawberry field with a scarecrow hovering over it; Penny shook of the ugly feeling of the scarecrow and walked to the berries she picked out the biggest and eat it really sweet strawberry Penny smiles of the taste she looks over to the scarecrow it looked different in a way as if it had become thinner or higher but maybe because she was up close it looked different "don't let the crows eat your straw" Penny said to the scarecrow and chuckle "sweet dreams" she say and walks back to the house.<p>

the scarecrows head turns and look where Penny walks in to the house the scarecrow lets its head fall to the strawberry It jump of the stick it was standing on, it opened a pair of big bat wings an flew off in to the night.

Penny talked to Jeezel as if she was a auntie when she felt the sleep coming on to her she yawns and ask where she will sleep Jeezel points at the couch smiling sad "sorry my second guestroom is kind of destroyed for the moment" she said, Penny smiles and says "it's okay I won't die of it" Penny said and walked to the bathroom dressing in her big t-shirt and a pair of boxers, she brush her teeth and walks down stairs to find the coach ready for her she says good night to her dad and Jeezele and falls in a deep slumber.

Penny's dream was like a feverish dance she was naked she was splayed on a table not bound or shackled in any way but she felt bounded in a way like she was trapped in her dream not allowed to go.  
>Penny manage to sit up her legs drawn to her said she looks around she was in a rundown church she was at the altar she looks where the door was the rows of the desks was candle light that gave the church a mystery around it.<br>She turn her head over her shoulder to see a portrait of a demon sitting on torn humans corps, the demon holds a skull in his hands its wings spread out as if he is showing dominance over a long dead person in his hands the demon was grey its head was spiny a with patch of hair hung back of his head, its eyes was soft brown like chocolate it gave the picture a new light the is didn't seemed to fit in the background.  
>Penny shifted so her back was to the door and her front to the picture she half expected that Krueger was going to jump out of nowhere and say "<em>welcome to my nightmare<em>."  
>Penny noted that she felt eyes on her she turns her head and face the door she find nothing she looks back at painting and she find it is a new picture she felt a blush cover her cheeks and a shiver of fear go through her spine "holy cow" she mutters.<p>

What once was a demon was now two figures one was the demon and the other was herself they was having what you call a good time of their life. She looked the face of herself; it was filled with pleasure and a dim light of fear was in the eyes of herself she was clawing the demon on its shoulder the blood was black her mouth was open as if she was climaxing.  
>The demon's face was on her neck licking one of its hands held her hair like a lifeline like a he was the one afraid of losing in to the erotic climax. The other hand caressing her stomach, the demons eyes soft brown eyes was filled with lust and desire.<p>

Penny turned her head away but became aware of the wetness between her legs, she groans in frustrate she was turned on by a picture the erotic filling was giving her desire of felling the same pleasure that was on the painting. Recoiling in disgust of herself she glance at the picture again which now was changed to something completely unexpected. The picture was back as it was first but the demon was exactly moving out of the painting it landed on the table Penny was on the other edge two feet away from the demon.

She whimpers it slowly crawls over her she couldn't fight she was to paralyzed to even breath, the demon slowly takes it clawed hand moves it over her slick blossom Penny retract her breath in a gasp its head is looking on her reaction it began to rub her clit she wants to escape this dream but at same time experience more of this demons erotic game. It began to rub in circles over her clit making her give a shaky breath the demon's brown eyes lit up in excitement it stopped rubbing her clit Penny giving a whinny protest the demons face was brought up to her face licking her lips he rubs his nose against hers.  
>Then she feel something teasing her blossom it was slimy and yet rough then it hit her like a tons of bricks it was rubbing his erection against her moist lips she gave a moan it teased her so erotic all she wanted was something to feel a reliving climax her body was nagging for. "Please" she whimper, it push the head of its member in her she felt relived but it disappeared when he retracted it and counties rubbing her with his length she looks dumbfounded in his face he was grinning with his sharp teeth knowing how to tease her. She whine in but got erupted when he pick up his pace she couldn't think straight his rough member rubbing her lips felt good and she was lost in this demonic play of pleasure she moans and he give small grunts. Then like an eruption from a volcano she came, groaning from it reliving feeling the demon screech throwing it head back and flaps its wings of its own release. His seed splatters on her stomach her eyes was closed she panted then his voice was whispering in her air "my Penny."<p>

Penny woke up she was sweating as if she had run in a marathon but what chough her attention was that she felt a familiar wetness between her tight she lift her covers her boxer looked like she had pissed on herself, a blush formed on her cheeks and she pulls the cover over herself and groans. "my first wet dream and I most have it with a demon" she muffle in her pillow


	3. Chapter 3 Scarecrow

(A/N If you notice silly mistakes in this text please don't say it I feel already ashamed, I don't own Jeepers Creeper)

Penny rushed to the bathroom washing her in the shower she exactly washed her sex just too clean away the ugly feeling of just having a wet dream but she couldn't stop thinking of how the pleasure ran down her spine and up again. It was like a _Dracula _movieonly she didn't feel like having someone crossing ocean of time just to be with her.  
>It was just plain dirty thinking she turns of the water and steps out of the shower drying her hair and body with a towel Penny decided to take a walk she walks down in to the kitchen to find Jeezle eating breakfast it looked like she also had a rough night or Penny won't call hers rough it was only sick and twisting.<p>

"Good morning" Penny said sitting across Jeezle like she had ripped her out of a trance Jeezle smiled weakly "morning honey" she say Jeezle couldn't meet Penny's eye which bothered her did she hear her moan or she was to tired. Penny really hoped it was the last one "wants some tea honey?" Jeezle asks her, Penny nods Jeezle smiles and stood up and made some tea to Penny "you have some delicious strawberries in your garden" Penny said smiling wanting to have a cherry subject then looming over a dreadful thought of Jeezle hearing her moaning in her wet dream.  
>Jeezle turned her head so she could show her gratitude "thanks" she says and puts cup of tea in front of Penny, Penny thanks Jeezle and take some sips from her tea.<br>Feeling the warm steam, damp her face and the smell of lemon tea flow up in her nose she suppress a moan in delight "dad isn't awake?" she asks Jeezle shakes her head Penny mead a 'o' with her mouth and take another sip of her tea.

"Can you tell him I'm doing my morning jog?" Penny asks putting the cup on the table Jeezle nods her head and smiles, Penny smiles back and sips the last of her tea and put it in the sink she says good bye and out of the door she was.

Deciding to take one more of the strawberries she noticed the scarecrow was hanging rather lazy maybe it was windy last night she wondered she kneeled in front of the berries taking two and stuff them in her mouth moaning over the delightful taste she stands and look over to the scarecrow if it had eyes it would be staring at her she thought.  
>"How was your night?" she asked the scarecrow, if the scarecrow could talk it would probably say "it was cold and the wind blew my hat off!" she giggled of the thought "mine was weird" she said replaying to the scarecrow like they were having a little chat.<br>"How is it to stand there day in day out watching strawberries?" She asked as if the scarecrow replayed it head feel forward as if telling its boring she nods her head "okay off I go" Penny mutters, she turns and walks for the long endless road "I'm having a conversation with a scarecrow" she said to herself shaking her head off her own craziness.

She didn't notice that the scarecrow was grinning at her, he lifted his head looking at her peaceful walk to the road, remembering the "weird" night as she called it, he smirks and waits until she is gone out of sight before taking off with his wings and fly lazily over her.

Penny had jogged three km before having a rest on a nearby rock she sat on it letting the sweat run off her. Leaning her head so she looked up in to the bright blue sky she began to doze of unaware of the flying figure over her that landed a few feet from her.

He looked down at her sleeping figure he had only seen her up close in dreams and hanging like a scarecrow but not this close he walked slowly to her. he let his clawed hand run through her curtain like hair it was soft he wanted to take her away from her dare ones and make her to see that he would be her only dear one. Grinning at the thought he nuzzled his nose against hers she groan in respond but he wanted to have a little more fun with her dreams before take her away, her head leaned forward laying on his chest he blinks before smirking he leaned down to her ear and whispered "my Penny."

Penny couldn't understand it but she felt someone touch her face and hair and someone nuzzling her nose maybe a butterfly groaning in tempt to make it go away but she felt a faint heartbeat she wanted to her the heart beats, she leaned over to hear it better she the heartbeat was slow then a whisper was heard in her ears sending shivers down her spine "my Penny."

She opened her eyes but she found herself on the ground napping, rubbing her eyes she looks around it was probably two o'clock she stood up then something fell from her lap; a throwing star, the points was some kind of animal bone she picked it up looking closer she turned it and found a carved drawing of an eye.  
>She felt a creped feeling going down her back she put the star in her pocket and ran back to Jeezle's house knowing that her dad would be killing her.<br>When she reached the porch the scarecrow was hanging with its head like it was hiding something, it creped her out she walked up to the scarecrow "I will call you Creeper" she said giggling.

He couldn't help but smirk but he knew she wouldn't see it, Creeper she had named him, he could she her face it was smiling her green eyes "do your job know right or I might lit you on fire" she said giggling, if he could he would laugh to.  
>Yes he will do his job, he saw her leave two crows landed in the strawberry garden he shooed them away by hissing warningly. Yes he would do his job.<p>

When Penny was inside she was tackled by Jeezle in a bone crushing hug "oh thank the gods that you're here I thought you had gone missing" she cries poor Penny couldn't breathe the chest from Jeezle was suffocating along with the hug.  
>"I will be gone if you don't stop hugging me" she said in gasps Jeezle let go and Penny finally got to take a long breath "where were you?" she asked Penny "I was out but I ended up napping out in the grass." She said shrugging she stuffed her hands in her pockets only to draw her hand out to find a cut on it, she brought her wound up to her mouth and sucked on it "what happened honey?" Jeezle asked Penny took her other hand and pulled out the throwing star Jeezle froze like a statue "where did you find that?" she asked worried Penny knew she would get in trouble saying she found it on her stomach so she took her hand out and lied "I found it on the road" Jeezle's face was still worried.<br>"Is dad awake?" Penny asks wanting to chance subject "yes he is" said her dad coming out of the living room in his robe; Penny was in trouble she knew it "Penny Ella Randy! Where have you been? Do you know what type of lunatics is on that road" her dad barked at her "shit; robe plus full name is punishment."

Penny thought flinching at her dad's barks "to learn a lesson you will be clipping the grass" he said sending her in to her punishment.

Penny couldn't believe it her dad was making her clip the grass with a shoving clipper it was old and rusty she was forcing the clipper forward but it only creaked five inches with each push she glare at the grass clipper, she had been clipping grass in four hours. "I hate myself know" she mumbles she looks over to Creeper, he looked like he was enjoying it even if she knew he was a dead thing she could feel some kind of smirk from him under his hat "if your laughing know I will clip you" she said forcing the clipper five more inches.  
>"Heavy" she groans shoving it so hard she could so it shoot forward and her face planted in to the dirt, she lifts her head she looks at the grass then at the clipper she grimace knowing this will be hell for the clipper.<p>

Creeper could stop shaking, he was holding his laughter the way she smashed in to the ground was just hilarious biting his lip then he hears color full cures that would put a sailor in shame Penny jumped up and lifted the clipper.  
>Creeper expected a throw in to the ground but she did something else she ran with the clipper and climbed up in a tree and hanged it there like a Christmas decoration "you will hang there until you rust way you hellish creation" she hiss at the clipper as she landed on the ground. He let a silent chuckle pass his lips she was simply hilarious wonder what she would say when she meet him in person.<p>

Penny was grinning like an idiot looking at the hellish creation "know I will sit here and don't give a flying fuck" she said sitting under the tree, then she remembered the little weapon she had gotten she pulled it out from her pocket glancing at it she felt like giving it a try she stood up grinning at Creeper.  
>She walked in front of him only six meter away from him she looked at the throwing star and to the poor scarecrow.<p>

He became uneasy of giving her his weapon she was actually using his weapon against him he hoped she couldn't throw, he knew he couldn't die but he could still feel pain, her grin was like the wicked witch from wizard of oz.

She readied the star she aimed for his chest she threw of all her might and it hit him right under his knee "yes 1-0 to Penny" Penny cheered her aim was a little off, but she still hit him doing a little dance she ran over to Creeper, his knee was reaching to her chest so she could reach it.  
>She got a good grip on the star and pulled it out of Creeper "five out of four" Penny said walking back to where she stood before aiming for his head this time when she was to throw her dad yelled "dinner!" Penny felt disappointment run through her "okay!" she yelled while running to the house.<p>

Creeper took deadly wrong of her throwing it hit him in his leg he was suppressing the urge to hiss in pain; he looked at Penny doing a victory dance.  
>She then ran to him pulling the weapon out off him; she should know it hurt like a bitch when she took it out. Then he saw her grin spread out on her face "five out of four" she said, he was sure he would end up as a needle pillow after this.<p>

Then her dad yells about dinner being served he silently thanked the male, he cough her disappointment, if she wasn't his future mate he would have bonded her to a tree and thrown his knives at her. He jumped and spread his wings and was off hunting for a new leg.


	4. Chapter 4 kinky dreams

(A/N I don't own jeepers creeper only my own characters)

She at and eat her dinner in silence while her dad had a lovely conversation with Jeezle, Penny didn't pay much attention to it she held her attention at her dinner, they were having stew it was delicious but she couldn't enjoy the taste so much she almost fell asleep in her dinner.  
>Jeezle notice this and tells Penny she could sleep in her dads bedroom her dad agreed said he could take the coach "night guys" Penny says yawning they both said goodnight and Penny walked to the bedroom.<br>She stripped to her panties and laid herself under the cover holding the pillow to her chest and watched just outside the window that the wind blew in the trees. She fell in too deep slumber.

Penny opened her eyes she thought she was awake but she quick let the though go away she was covered by a black dress it was a corset on it that was tightly tied around her and a witch hat she had no idea why but she could tell this was a dream she would be kinky.  
>She look around she was on a stone table like her last dream but she wasn't in a church this time; this time she was in cave the room was lit up by fire torches on the wall. The cave got her thinking of a maiden in a dragon cave but she knew who the dragon was.<br>She felt her back being touched by hands that slowly moved around her waist pulling her to a strong chest she knew exactly who that was she looks behind her, the demon was back.  
>He licks her neck giving her goose numbs, her ran his claws down he pulled up her dress showing her naked lower part, his finger pushed in between her lips letting his finger being wet he wriggle his finger in side her, her hands scrapped against the stone table.<br>Her legs twitching as he moves his finger in her slowly, her juice coating his finger Penny felt his second hand held her breast caressing them; he stopped moving his finger and pulled it out.

He flip her so her face was in his lap she blush, her task was obviously right in front of she refused to swallow him, but he grabbed her by her hair tugs hard enough to make her gaps in pain.  
>Which gave him opportunity he push her head down on his member she gags she was to pull away but his hand was holding her there she knew the only way was to pleasure him she giving a disgusted face to herself.<br>She began to lick his member the grip of her hair loosen she sits on her knees which made it easier for her to pleasure him, she started to suck him bobbing her head his clawed hand runs through her hair.

He began to caress her hair while she pleasured him he groans; he grabs the end of her dress and drags it up so her butt was showing. He lets his wet finger push in to her she groans giving vibration that made the pleasure increase, he roughly began to move his finger in her rear end making her moan sending the vivid vibration trough him.  
>After a while her muscle began to spasm around his finger knowing she wanted more just as much as he wanted as well, he smirks he shoves a second finger in her and starts to move his finger harder and faster in her rear giving her the pleasure she wants and she gives him what he wants<br>He couldn't hold it anymore his crotch was burring for release.

He screech loud his hand pushed her head down on him as he explode in her mouth, he shudder from his release, letting go of her and pulls out his fingers, she push away from him she was to spit his seed out but he would have none of that, he smash his lips with hers so she was forced to swallow.

She swallowed the ugly substance, she shudder at felling of him lick her lips. He pulls away from her pulling her to his chest.  
>She listened to his slow heart beat 'thump thump' it felt so familiar he rocked her in his arms she had her hands on his chest his skin feeling leathery like reptile or crocodile it was nice in a way having someone so close to one she thought a smile crept on her face remembering she needed to take e clipper down from the tree.<p>

"You little witch" he said resting his chin on her head purring her smile dragged up she knew he couldn't see it even if she know it's a dream. His voice was raspy like he haven't been drinking for a while "just sweet as a strawberry" he coos to her, she feels like a child he caress her stomach he lets his wings covers them so she was completely in his embrace "Creeper" she mumbles and felt light headed.

She woke up drenched in sweat "again" she groans felling a rather odd taste in her mouth, she was wet between her legs "Creeper" she said touching her tingling lips it was like she have given her first kiss away to the demon in her dream.  
>She looks out of the window it was still dark she cuddled the pillow; she wanted to be hold in his embrace again but since it was only a dream she would wait for.<p>

she was to fall back to sleep when her door burst up she jolt up to see who it was, Jeezle stood in the door opening frightened to the bone like she had seen a ghost "child, please say you're here" she said Penny was little confused but she answered "yes, yes I am" Jeezle came towards Penny holding around her stroking her hair.  
>"I thought it took you, I was afraid for you" Jeezle sobbed Penny had no idea what she was talking about "who?" Penny said stroking Jeezle on her back, comforting her "I don't know if it's a demon or the devil but it wants you" she sobbed out holding around Penny like a life line.<br>"Wants me for what?" Penny asked calmly "you can think whatever you want of me but please listen" Jeezle said letting go off Penny sniffling she took a deep breath and breathed heavily out. She looked to the window and back to Penny "every 23 spring for 23 days it gets to eat, lungs so it can breathe, eyes so it can see whatever it eats becomes a part of it" she said Penny looked calmly at Jeezle listening "it can smell in our fear who it wants, and what from them it wants to eat" she finished looking worried then ever "how you know?" Penny asked Jeezle, Jeezle swallowed a lump in her throat "I see things in my dreams and I saw you with it. It took you away in a dark room and I was afraid it was this room" she said and looked at Penny she took her hand and held it tight Penny smiles "I'm not going anywhere if so I will send you a post card" Penny said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5 Dress and Teasing

Penny felt her eyes being touched she turns to make the uncomfortable go away after a while she felt her ears being teased by two fingers stroking it gently she shakes her head and mumbles "no… five more minutes dad" pushing the hand away from her ear and turn around.  
>She opens her eyes slowly to find a grey wing covering her and that wing was suspiciously twitching Penny let her thinking box start who had wings devil, vampire, bat, demon, demon bat, dragons oh no its Thomas she growls inside herself "you awake or do I need to push you out of the bed?" he asks, Penny simply shrugs and close her eyes not bothering Thomas being she was too tired to bother she snuggled herself in a good posture.<p>

Thomas found it quite amusing to poke around on her while she slept but grow tired of her sleeping a day away he fold his open wing behind his back and moves on top of Penny breathing down her neck making her shiver and mewl in displeasure. He grins and got a new idea he leans down on to her neck licking a long stroke of saliva going from her neck and to her ear she push a hand in his face mumbling like a half drunk lady that just have walked out of a bar with a bag over her head "go away you slimy gutter thing."  
>Feeling a little offended he slaps her tight not to hard but not to light either Penny yelps and howls in pain as her tight stung she clings her leg as if it was burning with hot acid "what did you that for" she said glaring up at him.<br>Thomas moves closer to her face "you are offending me" he pouts, Penny could feel a smile twitching in the corner of her mouth but forced not to smile "and your slapping me" she said narrowing her eyes Thomas gave a grin in respond "do you like it?" he ask purring like a cat, Penny noted that while he purrs his wings was vibrating "not one bit" she said.  
>Thomas shrugs and strokes her red tight he moves off her walking to his wooden worktable picking up a notepad and a pencil and started to draw.<br>Penny sat up looking at him oddly "do you have any clothes for me?" she asks hi, Thomas looks up from his notepad and a grin spread on his face "why not go naked it suits you" he purrs at her Penny growls at him, he placed his notepad on the table and walked to a basket that was not too far from it, and oddly enough his grin never disappeared when he came back he had a dress in his hand he threw it to her "you got to be kidding with me" she said groaning it was the same dress she had worn in her previous dream but this time he had shoes to and a damn corset to. "Your pure evil you know that" Penny said glaring daggers at him, he simply sat on his chair looking at her grinning "aye and your pure beautiful" he purr seductively Penny gave him a unsurprised stare and turned around and took on the dress.

Thomas was looking at the beautiful being if it existed a creature like that mermaids and elf's most exist he had been serious about her being pure beautiful, she was hypnotic every move made him want to brush his hand down her fragile neck and feel her pulse pump under his touch and her moaning his name in a gasp.  
>Thomas shacked away the thoughts how in the devils name can he thinking like a dog in heat she was his mate not a sex toy but oh she was so delicate purring low in his throat he made his way to his Penny tracing a clawed hand around her waist rubbing her stomach gently she let out a shaky breath he stopped his move meant and took hold of the corset strings and began to connect the strings tightening them together making Penny hold onto her chest for support. "Not to tight, please I want to breathe" she said in between gasps "of course I'm not to heart my beloved one" purring in her ear when he was done linking the stings together he made her sit on his bed. He picked up the shoes and laid them next to him, he lifted her dress up to her knees, his hand gently stoking her soft skin as it was of silk afraid of hurting it he took on of the shoes and gently put it on her feet while placing a kiss on her knee.<p>

Penny was very surprised how this person could be so romantic he was touching her like she was his mistress or a goddess, it was cute in a way she thought at let her hand stroke his head but only with her fingers he gave a whiny purr stoking his head at her knee like a love sick puppy.  
>Her fingers traced over his skull Thomas took the next shoe and placed it on her feet, he sat crouched as he pulled her dress down and laid his head in her lap and his hands was warped around her she couldn't help but smile he was like a child wanting attention from its mother she stoke her hands over his head and inside his wings making them twitch.<br>"Are you alone?" she asks him, he simply burry his faces in her dress like he was ashamed then his stomach growled as if he haven't eaten for a while a long silence passed and his growling stomach began to roar he let out a unhappy groan and raise himself from her and walks to the big door. Penny sat there like a question mark he turned around "I will be back soon and for all you do don't open this door" he said and walks in the door and disappear from her living her alone in an abounded fabric.


	6. Chapter 6 Artistic Mind

Penny lies on her back and looks up in the celling feeling lonelier then ever the only company now was a demon cursed shaman that eats people as if it was a daily diet "how fun" she sighs all she wanted was a weekend with her dad and then go to an art university.

She began to look around in the basement looking room around was tubes, pips and small screws scattered all around, feeling a little creative she was out of the bed and began to pick up tubes and pips she placed them in a bunch.  
>She than looked around for tools, she found a saw, screwdriver, hammer, blowtorch and a mask; she placed all this items on his working table.<p>

She picked up the hammer exanimating it before for walking over to the pile of tubes and pips she picked up a pip she laid it carefully over a metal table that was in a corner of the room she began to hammer hard on it so the end of the tub was flat she did it on the other edge and in the middle. Doing this to several pips she laid them in a new pile.

She picked up the saw, she tried seeing if she could cut through one of the tubes, it worked she began to cut it on the long side and then four inches away from the first, she had made a bowl looking thing she did this to the tubes and let two stay untouched.

She started to put things together, she had began to sweat she was careful not to dirty the dress by taking it off and she had found Thomas jacket.  
>After an hour of placing them together she used the blowtorch to melt it to each other.<p>

She looked at her creation it was a cross she gave herself a pat on her shoulder, of all the things that have happened she makes a cross the next will be Maria and her son Jesus.  
>"I need a creativity update" she sighs, taking off Thomas jacket and started to take on her dress, she than laid on the bed and let sleep succumb he.<p>

Thomas dragged the dead body in to his art gallery of human bodies wondering how he find this artistic he may never know but he might find out in a couple of months if he is lucky.

He let go of the dead body and starts to gnaw of its hand he paid mind that he had a female next door; by killing all his victim before taking it here to eat feeling satisfied by his kills he can be alone with his mate in a long time before going of hunting again. "I really hope she is awake" he mumbled throwing the hand missing corps in pail of dead corpses that had become too grow because of his laziness.

He pushes up the door to look for his mate only to find a cross, his sleeping female on his bed and his jacket laying in ball on the floor, "never thought she would become so bored that she made art, but why in the name of the holy did she make a cross" he said looking up and down at the two meter high cross a design of pips and tubes was quite creative and it was more cleaner know since she had taken the liberty of cleaning away all of the pips.

He picks up his jacket and hangs it on the cross and walks over to his sleeping female she was exhausted of the heavy work he lays himself besides her warping his arms around her.  
>But then a mumble was heard from her "if it's a dream you can keep the hat on, if not…" he cut her off by quickly telling her "it's a dream" he whispers but she "okay but stop breathing that death odor on me" she hissed turning around, a warmer welcome he couldn't get.<p>

Making himself comfortable he lifts her up so he could fold his wings around her and lays her down warping one hand around waist and the other under her head, looking down to her stomach rubbing it lightly "soon new life will be given" he purrs rubbing his noes against hers.

Penny woke up feeling bad in her stomach maybe hungry she was to jump out of bed but she ended up crashing in Thomas making them crash to the floor. With her on top of him, his wings was awkwardly spread her arms was on each side of his head and his knee was between her legs, and his hands was holding around her waist.

It was a long awkward silence between them before Penny broke the silence "is it just me or are you just happy to see me" she said looking down at Thomas who looked rather shocked but it faded to a smirk "never thought you would fall for me" he said purring.  
>Penny didn't bother hiding a smile suddenly felt an urge eat some raw meat with vanilla topping "hungry" she groans and holds her stomach "food, must eat now" she groans out at him he look at her for a second before lifting her off him and place her on his bed.<br>"What do you want?" he asks, hands on his hips "I don't know I just got a sudden craving for raw meat and vanilla topping" Penny said looking up at him; Thomas had to remind himself that females had sometimes weird food craving. "I have human meat" he said pointing towards the door that lead out to his art gallery "but you don't have vanilla" Penny fumed.  
>"Something to eat, please or I might eat my own foot" she barked "I have fruit" he said "give me" she moans walking up him shaking him "are you okay?" he asks holding around "yes, wait no I'm hungry" she said, glaring "so give me food I'm hungry" she moans in his ear sending shivers down his spine "yes, stay and I will go and get food" he said putting her back on the bed and he ran off.<p>

"Okay fruit, fruit, where did I but the damn fruit?" Thomas mumbles walking around like mad in the kitchen, he looked in cupboards and drawers, the word "food" came from Penny's moaning voice.  
>Thomas stopped searching when he remembered where he put the fruit he quickly walks over to a broken sink, he lifts up the sink under he found the little box he was looking for. Smiling he threw the sink away and it crashed to the floor, he picked up the box and ran to Penny.<p>

"Food, food, food" Penny repeated moving her hand in circles then she looked to Thomas who came over with a box "food?" she asked "yes" he said giving it to her, she grabs it and open the box fresh apples, grapes and a plum "thanks" she said fast before biting in the apple.

Thomas looked at her eating remembering her moaning made him want her but he shouldn't "delicious" moaned Penny's voice loud and clear as if it was ecstasy just to take bit in the apple, he groans feeling tortured by her mere sounds of pleasurable moan. Like a darkness taking light his mind was focused on one thing; Penny.


	7. Chapter 7 Vanilla and Bacon

He moves over to her, he sits behind her holding around her waist, leaning his head against her shoulder purring lightly, Penny pays no mind to him she was too busy eating her delicious grapes. She have never been this hungry, not since the Christmas disaster in 1998 the Christmas dinner blew up in the oven so the electricity went out but that was just the first problem the food they had stored in the cabinet had been unfortunately so hot that every bit of food was soggy and not only that because of lack of food they eat noodles that wasn't even cooked.

Thomas mind was blank it was auto mode making his movements less human and more animal like he began to purr louder, starting licking her neck "Thomas quit it" Penny growls at him, he found it more seductive then threatening for him being castrated.

Feeling aroused he rubs his body against hers making her gasp and lose the box with the plum on the floor he growls trying to give her a clear message that he wants her "stop it" she growls again this was a warning he knew but he couldn't resist, he need to continue.  
>His touch became needy "if you don't stop I will make sure that your life will turn into a hell" she barks Thomas knew this was stop he gently lays his head on her shoulder and his arms warped around her afraid she might would slip through his fingers "what do you keep me here?" she asked looking in the corner of her eyes at him.<p>

Thomas knew that question would come he was quit disparate when he chose Penny first, he didn't want to go through many man's life times with sleeping, he wanted to see the snow again not on some old Christmas card he would find in some of his victims trousers. He wanted walk around freely and don't have to worry about that he could frighten everyone and don't have to live on human meat.  
>But after a few nights in her dreams he found her stunning, breathtaking but also hilarious in one way, he were literati dancing with one of the corpses when he found her on the road with her father.<p>

"You will soon find out, soon enough" he said nuzzling in her neck, Penny knew he wouldn't tell her a thing after that she just need to tag along until the time came, but she couldn't shake of this weird feeling whatever happened she won't be happy.  
>"We will move to a new distention soon" he mumbled in her neck "so make yourself ready" he said moving away from her walking to his jacket that was hanging on the cross she had made out of boredom "an artist I presume?" he asked pointing to the cross in front of him.<br>Penny blush and nods Thomas smiles touch it "ironic isn't?" he asked looking at her smiling Penny look at him, his smile was so human in a way if you look behind his hideous looks he could be a handsome man with a great smile "um what?" she said completely in daze "a cross it has an ironic in it, you being here with me and all of suddenly you make this? I believe some subconscious state took over here" looking at the cross his smile fading in to a frown.

"Come again?" she asks looking at him in confuse she didn't pay much attention. "Nothing, nothing" he said looking at her with a smile but it was a hidden sadness glimmering in his eyes. A door of secrets not known to anyone, only he knew what he had hid behind chained a locked door. "We should get going" he said coming over with bag "and this is for?" she asked looking at it "we don't want you to fall over to see dead corpses, do we?" he said looking at her with a teasing tone.

"I hate you why couldn't you have a back door?" Penny shouts at him the smell of dead cadavers was enough to make her run out of there bag or no she would run. "Then you would have escaped, and this was the only place I got with no back door" he said holding her hand. "you could have locked the door or chained it for an example" she growls, Thomas was to say something but shut it "exactly" she finish, Thomas grins he really wanted to make comment but he would only make it worse.

Outside Penny rips of the bag and huffs "air" she gasps holding her chest "take it easy the air won't run from you" he said patting her back "okay sun is going down let's go" he said lifting Penny in bride style.  
>"Can't I sit on your back?" she asks "I think not" he said spreading his wings stretching them real good "what are you doing?" Penny asks looking at his wings Thomas turns his head to his wings and back to her "stretching, stiff wings are bad for my back" he said flapping his wings "that should do it" he said, nodding his head he jumps and lets his wings do the rest.<p>

When they landed Penny was holding his shoulder in a death grip and the worst part for him it exactly hurt, "were on the ground" he said rubbing his noes against hers she blinks a couple of times before letting go, Thomas puts her down, Penny looks around it was about to turn dark.  
>Penny was no coward when it came to dark "wait here" Thomas said and walks in to the cave ahead of them, five minutes passed and the cave was lit up with light of candles one after another "come" he shouts Penny walks in holding up her dress she walks in turning her head around to look on the walls it was amazing it was like running in to a gallery.<p>

Amazing wall paintings all over the cave even in the roof pictures off horses, dogs, hawks, eagles, rabbits and craw everything was like picture of a man's thoughts or life. But some of pictures were individual with knight marching of too war on his horse, landscape pictures of cornfield and mountains. There was one thing that made Penny gasp was a picture of her, it was absolutely stunning it was made out of small colored rocks her eyes was out of green marbles her dress was made out of red and lavender colored rocks.

She was simply stunned something so artistic and so free minded "it's amazing" she said looking all around "your amazing" Thomas said coming over too her, Penny turns to him looking deep in his eyes soft brown eyes looking at her with many emotion she couldn't describe. He kisses her forehead holding his lips there for a while before looking at her "come this is what I call my hallway the real room is over there" he said pointing to a red door with ocean blue swirling circles with green koi fish dancing around one another like a dance.

"You're an artist?" Penny stated, Thomas looks at his lips pressing against each other making a "mmm" sound before looking around in his hallway "yeah and I'm also batman" he joked spreading out his wings smiling "and not only that my cousin is Dracula" he said faking an evil laughter Penny needed to laugh it was hilarious how he almost need to amuse her "you really want to make me laugh" she said looking at him he laughs to.  
>It was like deep bass but light "your laugh is nice" he said smiling "it's nice to hear a laugh like that, make good memories popup" he said turning around walking to the door "come its food there, for you" he said opening the door turning on the light.<p>

The room was dark red with many book shelves a work table in a corner and in another corner was painting supplies, in the middle of the room there was a clear dark purple curtains that went around in a square, in the middle of it was a large double bed with red and white linen. There were three doors leading maybe to a bathroom, a kitchen or something close to one and probably a back door.

Penny looked in the room with awe "you live here you sure didn't rob the king of England, and then went all the way to Italia to steal Leonardo da Vinci's painting stuff and then went off to steal Sherlock's books?" she asked touching the curtains "no I didn't if I did I would have gone to France or Spain to steal" he said walking to her and opens on of the curtains.

Penny began to feel a urgent need of a toilet "toilet do you have that?" She asks "yes the one in the middle" he said pointing at the door "thanks" she said before jogging over to the door her she opens the door quickly and close it.

Thomas looks at the bathroom door feeling an uneasy feeling raising in his stomach "I hope it's just an urgent need" he said taking off his clothes placing on the bed before laying down on the bed facing the door five minutes later Penny comes out holding her stomach "do you have anything to eat?" she whimpered Thomas felt something clenching his heart he feel bad about himself but he let it pass "I will get you something" he said getting out of the bed and walks to her stroking her chin "come with me" he said walking in to the door to left.

A simple kitchen of some sort a kind of an Aztec or maybe Cambodian, a fireplace in the middle with fur sitting places around cocking supplies in shelf small totems of birds and cows and other creatures and a mini fridge "you have a so much Indian stuff I could have believed I had walked in to another millennia but the fridge ruined the picture" Penny said walking inside Thomas chuckles "well I am from another millennium, but the fridge I use for store in some of my medic stuff and food" he said waking to the fridge opening "what you crave?" he asks looking over to her "vanilla and raw meat" she said sheepishly. 

Thomas looks at her for a second sucking in air before breathing out "raw meat and vanilla? How about beacon and vanilla yoghurt?" he asks pulling out a pack of bacon and a yoghurt "that will do" she said shrugging her shoulders.  
>Closing the fridge he walks over to her with the bacon and vanilla yoghurt she takes them she opens the pack off bacon and pulls out a piece she then opens the yoghurt and dip it in it and eat it.<p>

Thomas couldn't help but wrinkle his noes she was eating raw bacon and yoghurt, plus she liked it "how can you eat that" he said in disgust "I don't know but somehow it's delicious" she said continuing her meal Thomas felt hunger raise he look at her before sighing "I need to go" he said walking out of the kitchen Penny follows after having eaten her meal "and you're going where?" she said holding him back by his shoulder "hmm food" he said looking at her like she just asked a weird question "I will be back soon" he said walking out closing the big red door.

"alone again" she sighs walking to the bed finding his clothes "he is naked" she giggles sighing she walks around in the room looking in books about magic, demons, literature, music, culture and sexual experience Penny placed the book away after seeing those sex position she didn't even know if those positions did existed.  
>Felling so embraced she close the book and laid it on the table. Moving on she found a gramophone on the floor an old little thing. She place the gramophone on the table adjusting it she makes it work an old waltz song starts to play "Vito's waltz." She felt an eagerly feeling for dancing she goes out on the floor lifting up her dress with one she starts to do slow pirouettes across room and some other slow movements that was perfect for the songs slow going.<p>

Thomas was lucky he found a camper out in the woods satisfying him, he fly's back dropping the corpse a place so it rot in pace. When he was at the entrance he hear the soft tones of a familiar song he walks in finding Penny dancing her eyes was closed she didn't hear him walking in. she was moving with the song he moves over taking her hand that held her dress and the other hand he puts on her waist, Penny gasps looking at him blushing he smiles he starts to lead her, she began to move with him left foot forward first, then back with it, then to the side then a turn with them both and a turn for her this moves repeated themselves.

"My Penny" Thomas whispers leaning his forehead against hers, why Penny couldn't hate him was a mystery for her maybe his misery of being alone or his smile was keeping her from escaping or his soft tone when he whispers her name. "You know your naked right?" she said glancing up at him giggling "you really wanted to destroy the moment" he huffs in a disappointment but a smile crept up on his lips "naughty witch" he teased smiling pinching her nose.  
>He walks to the gramophone he was to sift cord when he found a book he had read not so long ago a smirk appeared on his lips "you have been peaking" he said picking up the book shaking it in his hand Penny blush crimson red "no" she said looking away Thomas opens the book "maybe we should try the tigress" he said reading the name out teasing her every second "oh no let's try Indrani" he said faking an excitement "what is an Indrani?" Penny couldn't help but ask.<br>Thomas looks at her with shock "you never heard of it? Damn what do you people learn this days, Indrani is a Kama sutra position made in India to make men live happily in marriage, sex isn't always about sex it's also sexual union meaning both have pleasant way of enjoying each other" Thomas said clasping the book Penny was looking at him like he just grew a head "where did you get that book?" Penny said pointing at it "a gift from my sister she wanted me to give my wife a pleasant way of enjoying me" he said chuckling placing the book back on the table.

Penny smiles "you had a sister?" She asks looking at Thomas who walks to the bed laying himself on it "yes actually big sister" he said patting the bed, Penny walks over to the bed laying down facing him "what was her name?" She asks again feeling interested in his sister "Susan she had a little weird way off speaking she somehow made it sexual" he chuckled "what did she look like?"  
>"she was tall, blue eyes, long brown hair a laugh that makes sorrow go away a smile that makes babies no longer cry, a will strong enough she could break bridge" he said taking way stray of hair way from Penny's face "you loved your sister" Penny said taking of the shoes and let them drop to the floor.<p>

"I loved her, she was the only in the family I loved" he said looking in her eyes sadly "what happened to your family?" Penny asks starting to play with his fingers "they died of course, in a fire my sister made it out but when that happened I was asleep it was only one year before I could wake up. When I saw her she was sick real sick, she had cancer I stayed with her all of my twenty-three days with her until she died one day before I slept again." He said sighing sadly, he turns away from Penny "I wished I never did something so stupid" he mutters under his breath Penny felt heartbroken losing one you love is tough "I had a dog" Penny starts "did it die?" Thomas asks looking over his shoulder "no he ran way, I felt guilty because I thought it was my fault, but my father said to me that every guilty person is his own hangman" she said stroking head.

"Does your father have some kind of quote book?" Thomas asks turning back to her and laid his head on her stomach "believe me I have been looking" she laughed "you must have a nice father" he said snuggling "he is, but he can be evil when he has chosen me punishment" she said rubbing his eyebrow, Thomas smiles "really, that Christmas decoration you gave the old lady wasn't something I would call a punishment" he said grinning "try clipping the grass with a scissor." She grumbled crossing her arms he grins "aww poor Penny" he coo's crawling up licking her throat tasting the salty skin "how could he do something like that to you" he whispered licking her collarbone "he just can" she whispered back. Letting his hands sneak behind her back and unties her corset "ever wondered what women can do to a man?" Thomas asks taking of her dress.

Penny couldn't answer why didn't she stop him? Why didn't she hit him? Why is it 'why'? Penny's mind was spinning her thoughts was hanging on strings.  
>"They make them mad, they make men fall on their knees wondering what have knocked them down from their pin, not the strongest man can break from that mad feeling they get when they see a woman." He whispers in her ear letting her dress fall to the floor "do you know what a man can do to woman?" Penny whispers back in his ear playing along, Thomas didn't answer "they make a woman get this feelings that make them weird, they go insane of desire for a man, not the most stubborn woman can deny this feelings they get" she whispers in his ear, she got a desire to make him crave her, want her no need her. She wanted this man to break for her.<p>

Thomas groans her whisper was so arousing if she wanted she could be seductive making him mad, his mind was out of function his hand travels down her side rubbing her hips she moves up nibbling his throat "beauty awakens the soul to act" he whispers his hands holding her back "I believe my father isn't the only quote user" Penny said looking up in his eyes "and you don't?" he said rubbing her nose.

His hand travels to her waist his nails leaving small white stripes all down "you really do make me mad" he whispers licking in the valley of her breast tasting the sweat making him crave her more off her taste, her smell, her everything.  
>He was sitting on his knees between her legs his hand massaging her hip and the other her breast making her leave shaky breaths "And you make me insane" she whispers her hands traveling to his shoulders massaging them wanting him to go on.<p>

He didn't need another invitation he lifts her up sitting her on his knees. Feeling her soft skin against his leathery it felt wrong not in general speaking. He wanted to walk free again but in the process he had taken her away making selfish choices of his own, but he felt deep inside something would chance for both of them.

She felt weird his leathery skin, his hands but his eyes were like a window to something beyond this shell and into something else, another being. Maybe it was her mind playing tricks but those eyes made her feel less alone. She knew she had a father and friends but inside she felt so alone it felt like having a darkness deep within but the sun would never rise until it would waken.

He carefully lifts her and ease her down on himself when he was completely in her his hands grabs her back his head resting on her chest smelling her arousing sate hearing her deep breaths her feet's was warped behind his her head resting on his her hands hanging lazily on his shoulders.  
>Hands traveling down to her hips lifting her up and down making slow moves his breath was deep he licks her throat that was vibrating with low moans she made encouraging him to go on faster.<p>

Penny was lost how could she do this one or two days with him and she was giving herself freely to him she couldn't think more than how she wanted him to hit a spot in her.  
>As if speaking of the sun he hit her G-spot making her voice double she began to move with him their moan mixing together.<p>

He felt close feeling climax reaching him but he wanted her to feel it to he began to search for the spot that made her go insane after little while he found it making Penny claw his shoulder. He made sure to hit it so many times he could so they both could reach the edge of something pleasant.

She could feel her peak coming she claws onto his shoulder making him bleed she screams as her climax came like a wave crashing against rocks.  
>He howls as her was clamps down on him making him come, feeling like all power draining him he falls forward but he stops in time to make sure he doesn't crush Penny underneath him.<br>moving out of her lays beside her warping his arms around her drawing her closer to him she was already asleep he follows after letting his eyes drift shut he fall asleep.

Okay this felt weird to write, but anyway I felt great encouragement to write when I see reviews. If you find many wrongs in the text don't bother writing back about it I know I have a problem.

Quotes by:  
>Beauty awakens the soul to act.<br>Dante Alighieri


	8. Chapter 9 New friend and truth

The past two weeks with Thomas, Penny have been feeling weird she was walking to the toilet more often than normal and she had also gained weight, not only that she had been really moody, once she would sit and read one of Thomas books than throw it in his face and complaining about why there is so many words or why the book was red and not white.  
>And poor Thomas was desperately trying to keep her calm by telling her that it was natural and Penny would only slingshot shut it back in his face and say "natural, the only natural here is vanilla yoghurt" and Thomas would be agreeing with her until she cried and began to apologies about her behavior.<p>

"Why do I gain weight?" Penny wonders poking her stomach and another thought emerges her, why wasn't Thomas asleep? It have been over twenty-three days maybe he got some lucky charm that could hold back his sleeping cycle but that didn't help her or the innocent people he kept on hunting, he was still keeping her.  
>Thomas was also acting weird like he was excited of some reason he would bring her some underwear or other clothes that was more comfortable to walk and sleep in, he had even found a nightgown for her to wear when she was to go to bed.<br>She couldn't put her fingers on but it had something to do about her changing. And she bet everything she owned that he was the clue printer.

Penny yells Thomas names of all that she could muster "Penny you okay!" Came the voice of Thomas in from the big entrance door, like the trigger on a gun she flew like a bullet to Thomas holding him in a vice like grip around his neck "now you tell me what is happing here and I mean why I am here and you're not asleep" she barks.  
>Thomas was in shock but was back to a normal; he took hold of her wrist around his throat and with little effort took it away from his throat.<br>He led her to the bed sitting her down.

"Where do you want me to start?" Thomas asks standing few feet's away from her "why I am here?" she hiss at him like a rattle snake in the morning of a hot day, Thomas became silent like someone stole his voice box.  
>His mouth opens then close making him look like a chocking fish on land "well what if I told you there was a way to break my curse" he said dragging his favorite red chair out from the table sitting on it.<p>

Penny glares was long an stiff Thomas didn't think she would become so scary "well since I couldn't undo my spell by reading a spell I needed a second hand" he started looking up at Penny who was staring at him like she wanted to chock him.  
>He didn't blame her, for what he is going to tell her "if I found a female after I have slept twenty-three times I could break the curse, if I didn't I needed to that one more time or if my female died" he tells her.<br>Penny felt that wherever this goes she won't be happy "go on please go to the point where I come in" Penny snarls, he didn't have much of a choice.  
>"When the 23 time came, I found you, making the possibilities for me to walk free but here's the down side for you" he stops, Penny felling anger boiling so hot it could burn her skin "I had to get you impregnate with my child" he finish looking sheepishly away.<p>

Penny couldn't say a word she felt so many emotions go through her at the moment she felt, hate, anger, rage, hostile, hurt all in one go but what bubbled most was hate and rage.  
>"You pile of shit and douche, you asshole how dare you use my like a toy I'm going to rip you're damn heart out and then stuff it down your throat, making me pregnant for your own selfish needs!" She screams.<p>

"Your overreacting Penny calm down we can speak like two normal persons" Thomas tells her making a hand gesture to calm down, but Penny felt like punch his entire face in to the wall.  
>"Overreacting? Overreacting? Hell I can overreact all I want!" she shouts with all her might standing over him "okay, you have the right to be upset" he says jumping out of his seat and walks backwards "upset? I am more than upset I'm furious!" she screams and burst in to tears "how could you" she whisper "how could you!" she screams making him look down in shame.<p>

Thomas looks at Penny who buried her face in her hands crying her eyes out. He slowly walks to her warping his arms around her; she buries her face in his chest clawing his shoulder. He began shushing her until she stops and falls asleep.  
>Thomas sighs lifting her up and lays her on the bed warping the cover over her.<br>"It was true" he thought "hell knows no fury of a woman's scorn" it couldn't get any more worse.  
>"Hello Thomas" deep masculine voice came from the red door "shit no" Thomas groans his last worries would be an old friend "hello Thomas haven't seen you since your last twenty-three days" said his dear old friend. "Hello Ben" he mutters looking over to a rather tall man with dirty blond hair and a weird way of dressing himself a brown coat with small jewelry hanging from it no shirt, and a pair of black pants making him vampire like, but he wasn't.<p>

He was an incubus a sexual demon who lives on woman's by mating with them, like eating them isn't worse enough but fuck every women he finds Thomas holds himself for one. "That's my greeting after all those years ago I helped you? Shame on you" Ben teases, Thomas growling low in his throat "my Thomas you knew I would come how generous of you" Ben said walking over to the bed.  
>"She is not you food" Thomas hiss standing in Ben's way "then why are she here?" Ben asks looking over at Penny's delicious form "she is bearing my child and I won't have you to fuck her" Thomas growls Ben smiles "so you found one, my apologies" he said bowing his head.<p>

"So am I going to be uncle now? Uncle Ben, like the sound of it" he said smiling an impish smile "I don't know if it will go that far, I just told her that she was pregnant with my child" Thomas huffs sitting down in his chair.  
>"You tell a women that when she is two week in the pregnancy? That is like waving red in front of bull, only women can be much, much more terrifying. Have met one or two back in the 1800's I was castrated for two generations" Ben said grabbing a chair from a corner and sat down.<p>

Incubus and succubus could tell how far a woman was in her pregnancy or tell which male or female had aids or any sickness including sex, they could even cure them if they were willing or fell I love with them.

"You love to rub things in my face" Thomas groans "you're lucky because your immortal if not your balls would be on a trophy wall by now." Ben said smiling looking over to Penny's sleeping form "but you got a fine gal I must say, even I would quite fucking just to be with someone like her" he grins and looks over to Thomas who was ready to lung at him "don't you dare" Thomas hiss "easy know I would never do something like that" Ben said raisin his arms in defense.

Penny wakes up hearing two voices one was familiar and it was Thomas and the other was unfamiliar to her, but the voice was male clearly male and they were speaking about her maybe Thomas was negotiating with the devil so he could walk free, "no that's ridicules Penny" she thought to herself.

"She is quite a catch when you get bored can I have her" the unfamiliar male voice said and that kicked her in motion she sprung from the bed and slapped the male across the face so hard, the smack was echoing "that hurt, that actually hurt" the male said touching his cheek, he was dirty blond and he had muscle that could attract any female on earth, his face was charming exempt the red mark from her hand and his eyes was yellow-green.  
>Thomas was shocked from the sudden reaction "how dare you, you filthy asshead" she yells with all her might and stands with her hands on her hips ready to punch if needed.<br>"Penny how long was you awake?" Thomas voice came from the other side Penny's head snap to the side glaring "long enough to hear this asshead throw shit like a cow" she barks "go easy on poor Thomas he had a hard life." The male said rising up from his chair Penny glares up at him "and who are you?" She growls the male's eyes glint in surprise and his lips form into a gentle smile "how rude of me I am Benjamin Wellon Elliot but you may call me Elliot." He said bowing, Penny wasn't sure what she was supposed to do other than the obvious "Penny Ella Randy" she responded, but kept her glare in place. "What a lovely name may I call you Ella?" He said raising himself up holding her hand looking deep in to her eyes "sure if that what you want" Penny said awkwardly taking her hand to herself "thanks Ella" he said sitting down.

Penny could feel a glare coming from someone else behind her looking behind her shoulder Thomas was clawing his favorite chair so ten deep claw marks was formed in the chair arms, Elliot that the male had called himself simply smiled like he was amusing himself "Ben what in this do you find amusing" Thomas said glaring.

Penny was looking at the males like there was no tomorrow "Thomas who is this Elliot guy?" Penny said looking at Elliot who was smiling kindly to her as if he was charming her "he is an Incubus savaging on female in order to live by having sex with them" Thomas said.  
>"No wonder he gives me the creep" she shudders Elliot looks at her with a sad look "you hurt me Ella" he said placing a hand on his chest. "And you didn't hurt me?" she growls "touché" he grins "well congratulation with pregnancy to both of you" he said with a small smile "don't make me start all over" she hiss.<br>Elliot was looking at her with surprise so his yellow-green eyes was glinting with glee "poor Thomas have been captured in that curse for so long he was desperate and was hoping for you to understand" he said walking over to her.

Thomas was sure this fool was going to make it worse, hiding his face in his hands just listing was agonizing "Thomas have been developing a new personality and all that just for you his original plan was to dump you just when you got his kid and live his life again" Ben said to Penny.

Thomas felt like die he didn't care how but as long he don't need to hear this.  
>"You make him human on the inside again and not only on the outside" Ben finished Thomas didn't want to have a face he wanted to rip his own off and bury it down with the rest of his miserable life.<p>

Penny looks over to Thomas who looked ashamed of himself that it was heart breaking to look at it but she couldn't help but wonder how could a sex demon like Elliot know anything about humanity? She may never know.  
>She turns to Thomas she walks to him warping her hands around him "you foolish goblin" Penny said stoking his back "Penny" Thomas whimpers like a scolded child "shush, it's too late for an abortion so be glad I'm willing to carry this spawn of yours" she said growling low "I believe I should leave" Elliot said walking to the door "you bet" Thomas growls letting his hands drop from his face and giving a snarl.<br>Elliot left with a grin spread on his face. "How did you come by this guy? He gives me the creep" Penny shudders, Thomas chuckles "he have helped me sometimes in the past, but he is really annoying, he even tried to seduce me" he said shaking his head.

He began rubbing her stomach and purr loudly "you will be raising the child to you know" she mumbles siting on his lap "of course, men are actually the weaker sex" he whispers "foolish goblin" she grunts making him grin "but I'm your goblin" he said warping his arms around her "you forgot foolish" she said stoking his cheek "how foolish of me" he chuckles leaning in her touch. "You know I will miss the purring when the curse is gone" Penny said leaning against him "really now" he chuckled.

Penny didn't know how she forgave him but they would have to live with some bad days in life, "do you like Ben?" Thomas questions her all of sudden "what you mean?" she asks looking at him oddly. Looking away he says "do you like Ben?" Penny looks to the door then back to Thomas "like a friend yeah what about it?" she asks, Thomas smiles "just wondering" he said snuggling in her neck.  
>When suddenly the main door slammed open making them both yelp "Thomas old friend!" and in came Elliot "didn't you just leave!" Thomas roars, Elliot walks over and sits in the chair he had already sit in "no, no I was simply walking outside until you were finished with discussing" he said waving his hand "than why are you here?" Thomas growls.<p>

Thomas knew wherever this went he wouldn't like it; Elliot smile was so wide he would a put The Cheshire cat in shame. "I need a place to stay for a couple of months, you owe me so much" Elliot said leaning his head on his palm "and the reason?" Thomas demands glaring "my sister threw me out of the mansion" he sighs sadly faking a sob "so as a repay for my help last time you let me sleep here until I get myself a own place" Elliot said smiling his eyes glimmering with slyness "where is he going to sleep if he is going to stay?" Penny asks looking at Elliot "I can sleep with you since Thomas is always out and hunts" Elliot chuckles "dare to say something like that one more time and I will personally castrate you" Penny hiss at him "don't bother with me I will be gone almost every night I have to live on prey too, you know" he said licking his lips winking at her.

"You sick sexual predator" Penny mumbles Thomas nods in agreement "well it's almost midnight I should get going, you want come to Thomas?" Elliot said walking to the door looking over his shoulder "better eat know then later don't you think?" he said walking out the door Thomas stuck his tongue out being childishly "he is right you know" Penny said rubbing her nose against his Thomas rumbles some complaining's before lifting Penny out of his lap and walks over to the bed with her and puts her down. "I will be back soon" he said rubbing his noes against hers, Penny found the urge to kiss "okay" she whispers letting her lips ghost over his.  
>Thomas found the urge to kiss but instead of lips he kisses her forehead "could you find more vanilla yoghurt?" Penny asks. He nods his head and leaves.<p>

When she was sure he had left she undressed herself until she only was in her underwear than she looked for the white nightgown he had given her, that only reached to her tights. When she found it she took it on before snuggling under the covers letting her eyes fall shut and drift off to dream land.

-…..

The sexual predator Elliot what is he planning is he good is he evil we may never know.  
>I need some suggestion for a new demon that will go by the name as Gilbert Songnail, I'm running out of options for demons. I also notice that originally it should be a chapter between "scarecrows" and "taken away" I wonder where it took off… but I'm going to fix that no problem.<p> 


	9. Chapter 10 life goes on!

Thomas felt annoyed in many lengths, first Elliot shows up and second he stays.  
>He and Elliot were flying over the "east 9" looking for prey Thomas founds himself a nice little red truck smirking slightly he doves down flying beside the truck making the driver scream in fear and floors the paddle. Thomas fly's after in a dull speed, he flies on the other side of the truck where a woman sat holding her stomach she was pregnant. They were probably on their way to a hospital, she was looking in fear of him and the child.<p>

Changing side of car he smash himself against the side of it, making the window crack the man yells curses and speeds on, he flies up so he was directly over the truck he doves down a second time. Landing on the hood off the truck with boom making glass spurt out on both side of the truck, the man hits the breaks and sends him forward but he lands on his feet's.

Turning towards the car looking at the man first it was a middle age man with short brown hair, brown eyes that was filled with anger and fear, Thomas then looks at the woman which he knew. it was Trish the young female that he took her brother his eyes.  
>Thomas looks at them both before walks up to them.<br>The man yells and floors, speeding at him but he jumps over it and turns around "wow déjà vu" Thomas mumbles than the car speeds backward to him he jumps over again than grins.  
>"Well, hello Trish" he says feeling like having fun Trish mouth was hanging open before it closed shut "go and die you fucker" she hiss back, he let out a strong laughter "you still the same fighter Trish" he says his grin turning in to a gentle smile. "I see you are pregnant" he said putting his finger to his cheek tapping and makes humming noises "is its name going to be Darry" he said chuckling Trish was looking at him in pure hate "like hell I let you get to him! You know I'm stronger!" She yells at him.<p>

Thomas smirks yes she was stronger but he couldn't say the same about her husband "yes much more stronger now than before" he says his smirk transforming to small smile "but your husband I won't say the same" he said looking at the man who was paler than a ghost "you don't dare" she hiss at him.  
>"enough snick-snack I have a own female to get home to" he said opening his wings and flies up in the sky taking out one of his shuriken bones he throws at the male who was to busy talking to Trish who yells back.<br>It hits the man in the head making Trish eyes widen with shock before they close.

Thomas lands on the truck looking at Trish and to her dead husband, he knew of a hospital not so far from here, letting out a long sigh he unbuckles her seatbelt and picks her up and flies to the nearest hospital he knew was only ten miles away.  
>When he was at the hospital he finds an open window he flies in, he lays Trish on the bed before and pushes the button that call the nurse nodding he flies out of the window and back to the dead man in the truck.<p>

Sitting on the truck eating the lungs of the man he had killed. First her brother and know her husband why was the males so weak? He wonders but damn this lungs was good no smoke, no cancer nothing but healthy lunges. Gulping down the last part he takes the male and flies off to a place he could dump it, he had become really lazy with the hanging off corpses and stuff so he dumped them in a cornfield or in the woods.

When he was at the entrance of the door he forgot he was covered in blood leaving his jacket and pants outdoors he opens the door carefully seeing Penny asleep he sprints to the bathroom washing him in the tub getting of all the blood.  
>Last time he walked in with blood he was greeted with book in the face and screams. Sighing he walks out of the bathroom the clock was three in the morning huffing he lays himself under the cover snuggling closer to Penny. "Thomas that's you?" she asks groggily lifting her head "mhm" he said closing his eyes "that's good I was worried if you were Elliot" she said snuggling warping her arms around his neck "no worries I won't let him sleep in the bed with you" he mumbles letting a yawn escape his mouth "your breath smells funny" she groans and hides her face in his neck "but you smell clean" she yawns and sleeps takes over them both.<p>

Penny woke up seeing Thomas chest slowly raising and sinking smiling she snuggles closer feeling happy that he was close "you awake?" said the teasing voice of Thomas she looks up he was grinning "maybe" she yawns, a pause "food" she mumbles "is there a time when you're not hungry?" he sighs looking at her stomach "hey how much don't you eat" Penny growls back Thomas looks at her with a grin "touché."

"Who needs TV when we have this live" said Elliot sitting in Thomas favorite chair his head leaning in his palm smiling "Elliot, was that really necessary" Penny said glaring at him. Thomas face was buried in the pillow letting out a long groan Elliot was grinning impishly "what? I'm just a curious little incubus" he said his index finger placed on his lips "grow up" Penny sighs "well I'm older than your Thomas fella here" he said grinning "you really enjoy yourself don't you" came the gruff voice of Thomas.  
>Elliot was enjoying himself "you have no idea" he chuckles picking up a book from the table and began reading Harry Potter and the prisoner from Azkaban Penny was dumbstruck when did demons read fiction books that pretty much is about wizards and mythical creatures. "You like Harry Potter?" Penny asks pointing to the book in his hand.<br>Elliot looks up from the book turning it around to look on the front "yeah and I really enjoy monster trucks" he said smiling "Gravedigger never disappoints me" he said continuing reading humming the theme from Harry Potter.  
>"Let me guess you like Lord of the rings?" Penny asks turning to Thomas who looks up from his pillow "how you know?" he ask looking at her with eyes glimmering with curiosity "I'm a woman" Penny joked grinning "and you like Joker from batman also" she said poking his nose, if he could he would be blushing "I don't" he stuttered.<br>"You like Joker?" Elliot's voice popped up looking up from his book with a devilish smile spread on his lips "Penny know Ben will bully me" he groans his facen hit the pillow "don't be a baby" Penny laughs getting out of the bed walking to the bathroom to get dressed.

"You like monster trucks?" Thomas said looking up from the pillows grinning like a fool "Joker" Elliot said without looking up from the book "touché" Thomas said getting out of the bed and sat himself in the chair "where are your clothes your stark naked" Elliot said looking over to him.  
>Thomas looks down himself "what? It's not like she sees it, it's retractable, so no worries" he said waving his hand at Elliot "I really didn't want to know that" Elliot said grimacing "know what?" Penny asks walking in and was dressed in a yellow bathrobe looking at Elliot who was still making a face.<br>"Doesn't it bother you that he has a retractable penis" Elliot said looking at Thomas with disgust. Thomas was just smiling like he was proud of it "no, not really, if he had it dangling between his legs I bet his victims would die on sight" Penny chuckles looking at Thomas whose mouth was hanging open "hey don't say that it's a man's pride" he defends himself his hands pointing to his private area like it was gold worth.

Then his famous grin spread on his face "but if everyone saw it there would be nothing to be proud off and you would be jealous" he laughed his thunder like laugh that echoed through the room.

Penny had a heavy blush on her cheeks "no, I wouldn't" she said glaring at him but the red blush across her cheeks made her look like a sour tomato "you know I just joking" he said trying desperately to keep his grin a minimum but failed her face was so hilarious his booming laughter was enough to let a mountain crumble.  
>"Oh yes, if you showed your pride around I would be jealous what if it was the other way around" she growls, Thomas grins "nothing at all dear if you walked around here stark naked it would be a pleasant sight" he said and boomed with another laugh.<br>Penny felt utterly disgruntled with Thomas behavior, than an evil grin spreads on her face she walked in front of Elliot making sure Thomas saw she open her robe and then closed it before walking away.

Thomas was dumb found she opens her robe for Elliot but not for him he looks at Elliot who was looking at him with an impish smile "I must say she got nice pair of melons" he said chuckling Thomas growls like a mad dog "erase that picture from your perverted head" he barks.  
>"Are you jealous?" Elliot asks having a victorious moment his smile was from ear to ear "I'm not, it's my mate" he hiss his wings spread out "I'm an "it" know?" Penny said her arms crossed over her chest.<br>"No, no" Thomas said his wings relaxing "you're a female" he defends Penny narrows her eyes "female? So I'm a female not a woman, girl, chica or seniorita but no you call me female" she said her voice cold like ice her gaze dark. Thomas shakes his head "no of course you're a woman a beautiful one to" he said jumping out of his seat and walks up to her "I hope so, because I hope you have a spine strong enough for nine months" she said with an amused smile spread on her lips before kissing him on his chin and walks to the bookshelf looking for an interesting book.

He touched his cheek and looks over to Penny who hums a melody, Thomas sighs he really do hopes he has a spine to nine months.

yuss what should i say i have been real lazy and i have been busy with homework and i can't seem get my ass to work with the text  
>in the next chapter i will jump in the months of the pragnecy beacuse writing nine months and days will take to much time<br>anyway have a lovely week and i see you later, peace off!


	10. Chapter 11 Mission Impossible

Two months had passed since the meeting with Trish, and Thomas is wondering if he could have Trish helping his mate with the child, he had just seven months to go to find a maid to Penny.  
>Because in his culture when their mate or wife is pregnant she is to have a maid to help her breast feed, take the diapers and all the other baby stuff so Trish was the perfect girl erm… woman.<br>But the main problem was he just killed her husband and twenty-three years ago he killed her brother, so he understood why she was angry as hell, heck she could cut off his limbs if that was all to take for her helping his mate.

Thomas sat, grumbling in his chair Penny and Elliot was taking a walk she needed fresh air he would also like to go for a walk if it wasn't for his problem to find a maid for Penny.  
>Penny could easy tell if something was bothering him, so he gave Elliot the privilege to walk with her.<br>Penny had apologized for flashing to Elliot and Thomas forgave her since female hormones are like racer cars and wild crows mixed together.  
>Thomas stopped for a moment in his own thoughts "crows" he said if he could he might give Trish his brother back but only as a crow he thought walking out of his chair.<br>"Maybe, no that's stupid last time I mixed a soul with an animal it went wild and exploded" he growls "but maybe a soul mixed with a free animal makes a different?" he wondered because last time he used a dog he had kidnaped it from a priest and well... know the dog rests in pieces.  
>"What if I a catch a frog, no, no Trish will throw her brother for cooking in a three star restaurant" he said hitting the bookshelves with his head "what if nooo!" he yells hitting his head harder this time "maybe a monkey, yes if I want to fly all the way to Africa to find a anal sniffing monkey" he growls.<p>

Thomas sat himself in his chair rubbing his legs "maybe a horse? No to gay" he said shaking his head "a cat? NO! That cat lady freaked me out" he said pushing the awful memory away "a crow! It's not a bad idea after all since all of this crows is circling around me all day in a cornfield I just need one" he said a grin spreading on his lips.

Thomas sat in a cornfield covered in straws and dirt he had been trying to catch a crow for two hours and he hadn't even been able to get a feather. Catching humans no problem, chasing cars no sweat, catching a crow… mission impossible!  
>Thomas lets a frustrated roar and hits his face in the dirt groaning "maybe I can catch a mouse?" he grumbled looking up from the dirt.<br>"Mama I heard a lion!" A little kid voice was heard outside of the corn field, Thomas runs deep in to the cornfield he wasn't in the mood for scaring kids, when he had run a good hundred meters he sat down in the middle of the cornfield poking the dirt, until he felt someone poke his shoulder.  
>He really hoped it was Elliot turning around he found a kid giggling "hello mister lion" the boy giggled, Thomas was completely dumbstruck "hello, what you want?" he asks looking at the kid "do you want to play?" the boy asked smiling "I have no time for kid business I have lion business to take care of so shhhh" he said making a hand sign to be quiet.<p>

The boy nods and sits down holding his hands over his mouth "what are you doing, are you eating people?" the boy whispered sitting beside Thomas looking out in the thick corns "no I'm looking for crows so shhh" he hiss at boy who nods "you're not a lion, your mister scarecrow" the boy squeals and the crow that Thomas was looking at flies off, he groans loudly "yay crows flies off more corn for us" the boy squeals.

Thomas wanted to rip the kids throat out but choose to let it go "listen kid" "Glen" the boy giggled, Thomas rolls is eyes "okay, listen 'Glen' I'm another time of scarecrow I'm the one which eat crows not scare them away" he said holding onto Glens shoulder.  
>Glen gasps "and I scared you dinner away" he said holding over his mouth in shock as if he had sone the most terrible thing in the world "yes and I want you Glen to go back home and make sure mama doesn't see me" Thomas said dragging Glen closer to him as if he was hugging him.<p>

"Why can't mama see you?" Glen asks his blue eyes filled with curiosity Thomas could almost say it was kind of cute "well, your mama can't see a scarecrow like me because I'm… dangerous for adults they don't believe in fairytales if she sees me she will fall asleep for hundred years!" he explained feeling really stupid, his sister should have seen him know. Thomas could have sworn he could hear a very familiar hystric laughter from his sister.  
>Glen looks at him with serious eyes "okay! I can't wait hundred years for her to wake up who is going to make lunch to me" he said running off.<p>

Thomas grins he should become a kindergarten uncle… no way, to much diapers and boogie men. Then he suddenly hears flapping wings on his left side looking over he finds a crow looking at him bread in its beak they had a five seconds staring contest before it laid the bread down and began to eat it Thomas carefully crouched ready for a bunch.

"Okay" he whispers "I'm the hunter and you my little pest infested bird is going to be my little experiment" he whispered licking his lips when it turned its back to him. he jumped like a rabbit from its hole he grabs a hold around it "got you" he beamed and began struggling holding it still, it began biting his fingers and flap its wings, but he was prepared pulling out a rope he ties the bird.  
>"Ha-ha I did it!" he cheered the crow began to craw angrily "shut up" Thomas hiss and picks it up and flies off.<p>

Thomas places the angry crow on the symbol he had drawn with salt "alright then" he said clapping his hands picking up his ritual book.  
>"Okay let's see… soul binding, soul curser, soul massage I need to try that one" he said smiling to himself before moving on "soul taker, ah soul giver" he opened the book on page four hundred and six "let's see, you need an animal, check, salt, check earth bond soul… not check" Thomas finished.<br>He glares at that one sentence "where do you find an earth bond soul?" he thought looking at the crow "wait! I know it's where I killed him!" said cheerfully as if killing Darry was the most wonderful thing he had ever done, he picking up the blasted crow, his bag of salt and his book then he ran out of the cave.

When he came to the place where he killed Darry he began clean a perfect spot for the soul spell "okay I have everything know, Darry I want to talk to you! I want you to convince your sister to help someone!" he yelled out in the basement he waited and listened, nothing.

"I can bring you back to life!" he yelled he waited and listened and a groan came from a corner "Darry? That's you?" he asks moving to the corner where the moaning came from.  
>"You can bring me to life?" said Darry hunching over his corpse "more or less I can make you solid but you will be an animal" Thomas explained.<br>Darry turns to Thomas "and why should I convince my sister to help someone while I'm an animal I can't even talk!" he yelled floating over to Thomas in a wild speed "you will be able to" Thomas said calmly Darry floats over to a chair and sits down "why should she help someone?" he asks looking at him with angry eyes.

"Because I have a female pregnant, and I need help with that" he said sitting down in chair beside Darry "why?" Darry asks looking at him like he was crazy lunatic "so I can break my curse" he sighed "wait, when this woman of your, gives birth you become human and no more killing?" Darry asks.  
>"Yes that's what I'm hopping for" he sighs, Darry looks at Thomas for a minute before giving in "okay, when do we start?" he asks, Thomas turns his head and smiles "wonderful! Come now I have the stupid bird here so we must do it while it's fresh" he said grinning jumping from his seat and jogging to get his stuff when he came back he made ready the ritual all that was left was Darry.<p>

"Know, know lad time to go" Thomas said pointing at the angry crow "what do I do?" Darry said looking at the bird in the middle of the circle that was craving at Thomas "you step in to the bird when I'm finished with the spell." Thomas explained reading his book "we start now" he said and began say words on a different language "zing in wan, zinc in wan, zap in wan, UHO!" he yelled out his arm out stretched.  
>Darry wasn't sure if that was a spell or not but he had to ask "that was a joke, right?" he asks Thomas let his arms fall down and lifted his head "yeah that was a joke" he said while awkwardly nodding his head.<p>

"Okay for real this time" he said giving him a thumbs up "let this bonded soul be lift from its chains and go in to a free shell, let him live a different life, a different body, and a different name. Darius you shall no longer be Darius but Dane" he said his voice deep like a drum his eyes scanned the book "Dane enter your new body" he finished and looks up to Darry who fuses with the crow.

Thomas was holding his breath the crow began shaking his head violently, the feathers raised and the feet began to twitch; it let out an inhuman screech before falling silent.  
>Thomas walks over to the crow he crouched down and pokes it, Thomas sighs happily that he found a heart rate, he unties the ropes and it began to flap its wings before standing cocking its head.<p>

Thomas really hoped it was Darry and not the blasted bird who was looking at him "was Dane the best name you could come up with?" Dane asks (_**A/N who its name know, is Dane be OBS!**_) and tries his wings but he only was up in the air and down again "how can you fly with this things!" Dane roars in a squawky sound and flaps his wings angrily.  
>Thomas burst out in laughter "believe me, wings that is heavier than you are hell worse" Thomas laughs, Dane squawks and flaps his wings so hard he flew backwards "help?" Dane said weakly making Thomas chuckles "sure" he said and picks up Dane.<p>

"So this woman of yours, is she pretty?" Dane asks looking up at Thomas "don't get any ideas" Thomas mumbles darkly "I'm a crow, what I am going to do flap my non-fantastic wings?" Dane said "yes, no worries" Thomas said grinning, walking out of the factory with his stuff in a bag and Dane in his hands.  
>"But, seriously is she pretty?" Dane asks Thomas grin widens "you have no idea" he said.<p>

_**(A/N this chapter was real fun to write not so much drama and grief and all that "I will leave you because bla bla bla BLAH!" boring! Anyways hope you like the chapter… Yushh!)**_

_**( for the wait have played the new Zelda game non-stop its so awesome It almost killed me of too much epicness…peace!)  
>( I'm terrible sorry for not posting have been busy with some school stuff it was in norwigan we call it "et jævla hest piss")<strong>_


End file.
